


Devil May Crack

by Tennine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU Drabbles, tags will be edited as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennine/pseuds/Tennine
Summary: Sometimes, a bitch just has to write out some drabbles for AUs, crack and otherwise. These aren't gonna be long, just long enough to introduce a concept. Might expand on some of these later, might not.
Kudos: 9





	1. Twitch Thot Dante

Nero startled awake at the buzz of his phone, fumbling it a little in his rush. “Nico, wha-”

The sound that came through the other end was absolutely incoherent. Well, not absolutely, he caught something like “stream” and “holy shit” and “guitar”. After a few minutes, Nico had calmed down enough to actually speak. “I sent you a link, you GOTTA see this.”

Nero pinched the bridge of his nose, Kyrie awake beside him from the commotion. “Nero, what’s going on?”

“I dunno, Nico’s freaking out about something.” He opened the link and froze. “Oh, holy shit.” 

It was a Twitch stream. Dante’s Twitch stream, apparently. And he was playing Fortnite with a rigged-up guitar hero controller. And winning. Oh, what the fuck.


	2. A Phoenix’s Ash in Dark Divine

To say those loyal to Urizen and Mundus were pissed about the return of Vergil was an understatement. This was absolute rage, enough for the formerly-opposed sides to come to an agreement. It was no surprise, then, when the brothers were surrounded in Hell and set upon by the furious masses. What _was_ a surprise was when Vergil took a direct hit that tore his side open, and then another, and another and another. Eventually, it was enough that his healing couldn’t keep up and Dante couldn’t stop swinging to help him up and _Shit, he was gonna lose his brother for real this time._

Dante considered himself pretty good at demon slaying, which might be why he had never encountered this particular situation before; After a few more hits, Vergil exploded into a spray of gore.

Dante triggered, finishing off the demons around him and rushing to the mess, the demons seemingly satisfied with the result and beginning to disperse.

In the middle of the mess was a tiny, scaled demon- a perfect smaller-scale version of Vergil’s demon form, actually.

“This is an exceptionally miserable situation to be in.” The voice was hilariously tiny, but with what was definitely Vergil’s intonation.

Dante couldn’t help it and doubled over, wheezing with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for ridiculous AUs.


End file.
